Deep Inside
by flowergothic
Summary: Kairi doesn't know what to do with her life yet.But when she gets a role in a movie, she leaves her old life living with her sister Namine behind. But things go hard when she has to choose between 4 brothers to fall in love with.  Currently on Hiatus. It's not because of you reviewers, it's that I have school and other fanfics, also a real story on
1. A Big Opportunity

Chapter 1: A Big Opportunity

My name is Kairi Oceans. I live with my sister Namine in Twilight City. I never really had anything to do in my life, even though I got a Bachelor in journalism at College. But enough about who I am, let's get to the real business.

.,.,.,.,.,.,

It was a sunny July morning. As usual, I was eating Yuffie Flakes and Namine was getting ready for work. (She worked for The Cloud Advertising Industry.) "Hey Kairi," Namine said, "There's a letter addressed to you. I think it's from The Alantica Publishing House."

'Yes!' I thought to myself. 'They got to have liked my sci-fi book!' But when I opened the note, it said:

'Dear (Kairi Oceans),

We examined at your book: (Legends of Leon), and we did like it. We enjoyed (the dialogue and the battles), but unfortunately, this type of fiction is not what Alantica Publishing House is currently looking for right now. But these follow publishing companies are looking for stories like yours:

(100 Acre Books)

(Enchanted Dominion Publishing)

(Break Little Bird Books)

And (Charmskin Havar)

Those following Publishing houses above are ones we recommend that you try out. Maybe one of those companies will accept your work. Well, anyway, goodbye (Ms. Oceans).

Sincerely,

_Hillary Hammonds_

Honorable Chairwoman of Alantica Publishing House'

"Dammit!" I exclaimed, "That was the 5th publishing company I tried, and no Luck! I mean, Enchanted Dominion Publishing, Coolastic, Little Green Hammock Books, and this one say that my book _Legends of Leon _has great dialogue and battle scenes even though they weren't looking for things like that; but the guys over at Big Burger Books said it made no sense even though that was what they were looking for!"

Then Namine told me, "Chill sis, you'll find a company that'll publish your novel one day."

I understood what my sister meant, and I felt a bit better. But it was still annoying to find a publishing warehouse that'll take in my book.

Then I remembered Skii.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Skii is my younger sister.

She used to live with my folks, doing nothing but filling out job applications all day long, until she fell in love with a travel critic named Terra. Then the couple (Boyfriend/girlfriend, not husband/wife) headed off on a journey around the world. And because of that, I haven't seen Skii and Terra since January. Even though she still e-mails and makes a webcam appearance every once in awhile.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Well, I gotta go to work now," Namine told me, "Bye Kairi!" "Bye sis!" I replied when she almost shut the door. I put the Yuffie Flakes back in the pantry and I washed up me and Namine's cereal bowls. Then I had nothing else to do. So I turned on the television. As I watched the news, I thought to myself, 'Will a publishing company ever accept my book? Wait, of course, I'll find one someday."

"Well, people over at Bastonville are expecting a hurricane this August, and according to the mayor, Cid Phanjo, they already made plans to stay in Traverse York early next month to not get caught in The Hurricane _and _Close-to-hurricane traffic." The weatherman on the TV said. "Now we will go on our commercial break." As the commercials were rolling, I looked at the mail. "Addressed to Namine, Namine, and Namine." I said, and then I found an interesting letter from Blue Mountain films. But before I opened it, I checked the 'to' address just to check, (Hey, it might've been addressed to Namine.) But it just said: 'Resident: 335 Rose Av. Twilight City, 41810'. So I opened it, and it said:

'Dear Resident of this property,

We are filming a new movie called: (Darkholds of Diamonds), and we are looking for good cast members around your area. So if you are interested, please call the number on the bottom of this page.

Anyway, the story is about a guy named Storm Cosset who goes off to find the 6 dark diamonds in order to save the world from Emperor Duke. But while he was heading on his way, he meets Princess Sunflower and she joins him, but things go a bit bleaker when she gets kidnapped later on. For all of you, the roles for Storm Cosset, Emperor Duke, and Duke's wife Empress Duchess have already been cast, but the others are still being auditioned. So call now!

ROLES:

Princess Sunflower

Princess Rose (Sunflower's sister)

Sun Cosset (Storm's clone)

Jimmy Clark (Newsman)

And others!

NUMBER:

190- 284- 3765

Sincerely:

_Blue Mountain Films_'

I was shocked, _us_? Ordinary people in Twilight City? But I wanted to get the role for Princess Sunflower, since, as always from my life, the main protagonist of every action film is _hot_. So I grabbed my cell and dialed the number…

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Well, that's chapter 1 everybody! Make sure that this has NOTHING to do with Kingdom Hearts I hope that you read all my other fanfics!


	2. A Twinkle In The Sky

Chpater 2: A Twinkle in the Sky

At the end of the call, I noted three things:

'1. Auditions for _Darkholds of Diamonds _is this Sunday at 10:00 A.M.

2. Go to The Audition line for Pincess Sunflower/ Princess Rose

Sunflower's first few lines.'

When I looked at the clock, it read 'FRIDAY 7/08 9:12 A.M. ' So I had 2 days and 48 minutes to practice.

I though to myself, '_Kairi, you can do this, its only two lines._'

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Let's fast foward to Sunday, the day of the Audition. I was wearing my pink 'lucky top' with jeans and heels. While there I saw this guy I assumed was auditioning for Storm's clone. But then he walked up to the waiting area for Princess Sunflower/ Princess Rose tryouts. I was surprised. A hot guy like _him _NEVER fell in love with a loser like _me_. (Ok, in high school, a few nerds and jocks fell in love with me, but that's a different story.)

I guess that I was a bit _too _surprised then, because after I realized that he was walking up to the line I'm in, I tripped on my heels a clumsy tap dancer. Then that guy spotted and ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just tripped over my heels." I replied.

Then he lowered a hand. "Need some help getting up?" He asked kindly.

I looked up at his spiky brown hair and said, "I guess so, thank you."

"No prob." He replied. "By the way, my name's Sora. Sora Airang."

"Kairi. Kairi Oceans." I replied as he hepled me up.

"So Sora, what role are you trying out for?" I asked him.

Then he put his hands behind his head and smiled, "None, I play Storm in the movie. How about you?" Sora replied.

"I'm trying out for Princess Sunflower." I said. "I heard that she is the most important female character in the film. And I wanna be an important character."

Sora then smiled a bit more and replied, "Makes sense. Anyway, I have to go now. I needa check on my bros."

I giggled and My red hair sorta tickled, "What are their names?" I asked him.

"Roxas, Ventus, and Vantias." He replied, "Roxas is auditioning for Sun, Ventus is trying out for Prince Seeds, and Vantias already got the role to play Emperor Duke."

"Ok."I replied, "I guess you have to go now. So bye! Good luck to your brothers!"

"Bye Kairi!" He shouted back as he ran off.

My hearts pounded with joy. A hot boy finally talked to me!

Then a voice came from the speakers, "Excuse me, can we have Kairi Oceans come to the test room right now? Thank you."

"Looks like I have to go do my audition now." I told myself as I walked through the door to the test room.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

As I walked in, I saw a man in a green suit and a woman holding a clipboard. "Are you Kairi Oceans?" The woman asked.

I grinned a bit and replied, "Yes, yes I am."

"Then please sit in the white section." The woman said.

So I did.

"Ok, let's begin." The Man in the Green suit told me, " Say the line that you were to rehearse."

"Ok." I said.

"Hello Storm Cosset, I am Princess Sunflower from the Jewel Kingdom. I was out here looking for my sister, Princess Rose, who has been kidnapped with our precious Darkhold Diamonds by The Shenzo Empire. Have you seen Rose and my precious Kingdom Darkhold Diamonds?" I said with stern.

Both the lady and the man looked surprised. They were whispered about my performance until the Lady with the clipboard exclaimed, "Congrats Kairi! Even though you're not a celeberty, you're still in the lead with 864 points!Please give us your number so we can contact you if you get the role or not."

So I gave them my number, "My cell is _143-768-4669_."

After that I left the place. On the way to my sister's apartment, I saw a twinkle in the daylight sky. I took a guess thinking that good luck was going to come to me soon. And not just soon soon or soon (Wait, never!), Soon like in the next 24 hours.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The next day, I was on my way to The Keyblade Club Subs for lunch when I bumped into a guy that looked a lot like Sora, but he had blonde hair a bit more vertical.

"Sorry," I said.

He looked at me and smiled, "You don't have to be. It was _my _fault. I wasn't watching where I was goin'." He replied.

"It's ok it's ok." I told him, "By the way, my name is Kairi. Kairi Oceans."

"Mine is Roxas." He said. "Roxas Airang."

"Are you the brother of Sora? Because I met him yesterday at the auditions for _Darkholds of Diamonds_." I asked Roxas.

"Yep." He replied, "I play Storm's clone Sun, and Sora is playing Storm himself. I guess though that you know my first bro Sora, you auditioned for something."

I giggled. "I did."I told him. "I tried out for Princess Sunflower."

"Ok." He said. Suddenly his phone rang the tone, "Hikaru" By Hikari Utada.

Roxas picked the phone, He said on it, "Hello, you've reached Roxas. Oh, hi Axel, still not gay. Yes, you are gay Axel, you try to make with me and become my roommate. NO, NO AXEL, I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT MOVIE! You expect for me to see a Comedy/Romance film about an Idiotic Duck? I don't care if he has a heroic name like _Duck Dodgers_. Despite that's the main character's name. You know, I hate you so much, I'm gonna hang up now. AND FOR A FINISH, I AM NOT GAY AND I _NEVER _WILL BE! Ok, Goodbye, I'm gonna hang up in 5-4-3-2-1." Roxas looked at me and said, "Axel, I used to work with him in the Show _Cops 13_. But I quit when he started acting strangley around me. But there was another reason i quit but I don't like to talk about it..." He started looking down at the sidewalk.

I looked shocked, "What was that other reason Roxas? Did a friend of yours die?" I asked him.

"Close." Roxas replied, "But she was more than a friend to me. She was the reason I had a heart. But she's gone. Gone forever."

"What happened Roxas?" I exclaimed/asked.

"You promise not to tell _the story_?" He asked me.

I put my hand up and replied, "I promise."

Then Roxas started, "One month after I joined the show _Cops 13_, another person joined, a girl named Xion. She, Axel, and I became a friendly trio. Meeting every day after filming. But one year later, we had to stop this shooting attack at Dwarf Woodlands Day Camp. But Xion got shot and..." He started to sniff, "... and died three days later. She was my precious girlfriend, but she's dead. Then Axel started behaving strangley to me. First I thought that he was comforting me about Xion's death, but after I snuck in Axel's bedroom and looked through a few containers, I found out that he was _gay_, that and he waited for Xion to die to make with me. So I quit. Now eleven months have past, and I met _you_."

"Wow, that story touched me. Well, I have to go to lunch now, bye!" I said.

"Ok." Roxas replied, "I need to take care of my bros and I apartment lease, so I'll see you around!"

Then I walked away, "Wait!" Roxas exclaimed at me, I came to him. "Here's my number," He said, "If you wanna chat or somethin'."

"Ok," I replied, bye! As I headed To The Keyblade Club Subs for lunch, I saw that same twinkle in the sky as I saw yesterday, but it was a bit bigger.

"Good luck." I told myself, "_Very _good luck.' And I walked on.

.,.,.,.,.,.

2nd chapter done!

BTW: The number Kairi gave the Audition people is NOT a real number! Here's how I made the number:

How old Sora was at the beginning of the game: 14

How many KH games have a Final Mix to it: 3

How many letters are in the word: _Radiant_: 7

How many letters are in the word: _Garden_: 6

The first number that first came into my head: 8

How many kids are in my-kh-made-for Airang family: 4

How many letters are in the word _Hollow_: 6

How many letters are in the word _Baston_: 6

How many games are in The Kingdom Hearts Series: 9

So pretty cool, huh? I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! :)

Have I forgot one thing, oh yeah,

Review plz!


	3. Trasured Memories

Chapter 3: Treasured Memories

While I was eating a lunch, my phone rang, "Hello?" I answered,

"Hello, Is this Kairi Oceans? If it is, it's Blue Mountain Films, and we have some good news for you! You got the job as Princess Sunflower! We're gonna start filming in 3 months for Darkholds of Diamonds. See you then Kairi!" The person on the phone responded then hung up.

I took a deep breath. I got the part! "**Yes! I got the Part! Woohoo!**" I thought to myself. I didn't want to disturb the other customers at the place I was eating at, but I still felt really good.

.,.,.,.,.,.

As I was walking back home from The Keyblade Club Subs, I saw all of the treasured memories that lied around me when I moved here with my sister (I was born and raised in Bastonville until a hurricane, then my family and I lived in Traverse York until college). "**Ah, good times, good memories**," I thought to myself.

I walked near The Denizen Towers. I got my first job there as a secretary for a woman named Tifa. I lost my job when the company I worked for interfaced budget cuts.

Then I walked past the grand Park. That's where I had my first kiss and met my first boyfriend, Riku. Riku was one of the referees for Twilight City's annual Struggle, where eight boys 14-18 compete to have a chance to win the nickname "The strongest boy in the city". But I caught him sleeping with a girl named Fuu. So we broke up.

And then I walked past the world-famous concert hall in Twilight City.

That's where I got my second job as effect manager. But I left when my sister Namine told me about we were going to move to a new apartment that was farther (56 minutes away) because she got her job as a Storyboard Artist and (Sometimes) costume designer for Cloud Advertising Industry.

Finally, I walked past me and Namine's first apartment building we lived in. No comment.

After that I reached the bus stop, and I took the bus to the apartment building I currently live in with my sister.

As the bus pulled into one of the last 6 stations before home, a young man that looked a lot like Roxas walked up to my seat and asked, "Is that seat taken?" I looked up, "Roxas?" I said with shock.

The man laughed, "I'm not Roxas," He replied, "I'm his younger brother though."

"Oh." I said. "Go ahead and take the seat, it's not occupied."

"Thanks." He thanked me, "And by the way, my name's Ventus."

"Nice to meet you Ventus, I'm Kairi." I told him.

"Well nice to meet you Kai-" Then, I heard Ventus's phone ring a tone that sounded a lot like Sora's voice. He answered the phone, "Hello. I'm sorry dude, you must have the wrong number, I'm not Tidus Bronzen." And he hung up. "Sorry," He told me, "I recently switched mobile companies and I got the former number for Tidus Bronzen, you know, the male singer in the band Final Fantasy."

I knew what Ventus was talking about, I had three of that band's albums. I had Dissidia, Crystal Chronicles, and XI. I think that Final Fantasy is currently touring the world on their latest album Dissidia 012. "Yeah," I said, "Pretty interesting."

The bus pulled into the Stitch Road stop. "Oh," I told Ventus, "This is my stop. I'll see you later!"

"Wait!" Ventus caught up with me, "Before you go, here are my and my bro's business cards." He handed me 4 paper cards. "Bye!" He shouted out as I left the bus. As the bus pulled away, I looked at the cards.

The first one read:

"_Sora Airang _

_Solo Artist _

_7665 Reverse Ln. _

_Destiny Islands _

_812-809-9402_"

The second one read:

"_Roxas Airang _

_Actor _

_5676 Fireside Rd. _

_Twilight City _

_143-627-8365_"

The third one read:

"_Ventus Airang _

_Newspaper Editor _

_2740 Brooke Av. _

_Departurlin _

_837-375-3745 _"

And the final one read:

"_Vanitas Airang _

_Crime Lawyer _

_3851 Greenberg St. _

_Traverse York _

_648-374-2939 _"

"**Interesting.**" I thought to myself. "**Four brothers that do different things, yet I met three of them in the past two days.**"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

I walked into Namine's office in our apartment to tell her I was home, but she had a call when I reached the door.

I overheard the combersation, I heard her say, "No, your going the wrong way, this idea of advertising a book club like that is to frikin' stupid. Come on, make it so it gives out the message clearer. Bottom line, I'm not frikin' going to do the storyboard until you come up with a better script. Ok Rikku? Great, I'm glad we finally come to a decision. Bye. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She hung up. The Namine noticed me, "Hey Kairi," She said.

I walked in the office, "Oh, hi Namine, I got the part as Princess Sunflower." I replied nervously, but with some glee.

Namine looked at me, shocked at first, but then with joy, "Whoa, Kairi, you got the lead role! Congrats!" She exclaimed at me with joy.

"Thanks sis!" I responded. "We're starting to film the movie in three months."

Namine smiled even more, "Great!" She said, "Anyways, I have to use the restroom and I'm expecting a conference call in a few minutes. Kairi, can you watch the phone for the call?" Namine asked me, "If they answer, tell them I'm gonna be on in a few."

"Ok sis." I responded.

"Thanks," She thanked me and hurried to the restroom.

As I sat in Namine's office waiting for the call, I noticed the Journal where she keeps all of the companies she works with, I was bored, so I read the 6 latest companies she worked with. As I was reading, the phone rang, I answered, "Hello?" I asked.

"Oh," Namine was running to the office, "That's the call! Throw me the phone Kairi!" And I did. Namine caught it successfully and started her conference.

I left the room, I didn't want to disturb her.

As I walked into my room, I saw the picture on my nightstand, it showed Me, Namine, and our two friends Jasmine and Alice in the 4th grade. "**I remember.**" I thought to myself, and I did. Jasmine now is the Ride Manager for the section _The World That Never Was_ for the theme park _Memorieland_ and Alice currently works as a 8th grade Chemistry teacher for Square Junior High. These were not just memories to me, they were treasured memories.

.,.,.,.,.,.

We come to the end of Chapter 3. I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. I hope you liked it!

Kairi: "Review and favorite plz!"


End file.
